ShuntxNitrobolt act 7
by Gnejs
Summary: In this chapter, the siblings begin to plan their next move against Nitrobolt and the others. Nitrobolt, Shunt and Eve however, begins get to know each other...


**ShuntxNitro act. 7**

"Just what were you thinking when you attacked that autobot?" Hunter almost growled at Toxin and glared at him.

"As I just said, she started to fight me when those blasphemous decepticons started to call for help. I tried to warn her but she didn't listen." Toxin glared back at Hunter and crossed his arms over his frame. Hunter hissed at him angrily and his optics widened.

"Femme? Don't tell me it was—"Hunter started again growling and looked like he could attack Toxin any minute.

"No, it wasn't her." Banshee looked at Hunter and she also had her arms crossed over her frame. "This one was a silverwhite one with deepblue optics. Mother's friend is mostly grey and she's a double-shifter. It's not the same one that you almost killed Hunter."

"Good…You all saw how Mother beat and yelled at me when I…" he sighed a bit and looked down, almost frowning a bit.

"Anyway, I followed that femmes fluidtrails when I had finished all the blasphemous decepticons off. She managed to reach a med bay." Toxin looked at Banshee and Hunter. "And you got beaten up by a big blue mech named Nitrobolt yes…?" Toxin looked at Hunter who growled at him as soon as Nitro's name came up. "I managed to get a glimpse of him walking outside with another little mech… So he's also at the med bay for the moment."

"Then we shouldn't be surprised if the white femme and Nitrobolt team up against us." Banshee walked up to the berth Hunter was sitting on and checked his wounds that came from his fight with Nitrobolt. They were almost healed now.

"Heh, I don't say no to another fight with that Nitro guy…! I was way to sloppy last time!" Hunter snorted and looked at Banshee who looked at one of his arms and noticed some fluids that had been running down. She gently licked it away and the soar where it came from.

"Oh, didn't notice that one…" Hunter mumbled and almost looked surprised at the soar that Banshee was licking.

"About you last fight Hunter, yes, you were way too sloppy. If it weren't for the situation and the fact that you're my brother, I might have started laughing at you and that would have been quite embarrassing for your part." Banshee stopped licking his wound and looked at Hunter who started to glare a bit at her. Toxin couldn't help but chuckle a little and Hunter glared at him instead.

"But since those two are probably teaming up, we should stay even closer to each other just in case. Sure, we probably COULD take care both of them if one of us would be alone but I don't see any reasons to take that risk. I wouldn't be surprised if they're going to be more since an autobot was attacked, but that would probably have happened sooner or later. " Banshee looked at her brothers again and they nodded.

"Absolutely, it's not worth the risk. But when we get into a fight with these guys we do as we always do, right?" Toxin looked at them.

"Yeah, but that Nitrobolt is mine to fight, is that clear?" Hunter snorted but looked serious at the same time. It was quite clear that he was pissed at Nitrobolt.

"Sure, none of us is going to stop you on that point Hunter." Banshee nodded a little and looked at him.

Outside of Knockout's medbay. Right after that Nitrobolt had been told by Knockout to go outside and talk to Eve, she looked up at him and was about to take some last puff's on her pipe.

" Hello there..." She smiled a bit. "How is it between you and your little boyfriend...? Want a puff?" She asked and held up her pipe.

"Hey." He looked down to her pipe, raising a servo as he did. "I don't smoke, thanks though." He leaned his back against the wall. "Heh, you can say things are getting… Better for me and him." he smirked back to her, optics then locked to her frame. "How are you doin' though? Did Knockout managed to get rid the venoms?"

"Nice! One could see miles away how much he's liking you..." She smirked a bit and looked up at him. "Yeah, most of them... I won't be leaving until tomorrow though, just in case... " she sighed a bit and knocked the rest of the energontobacco out of the pipe. "But I'm fine with that…"

"Was kinda stupid that I didn't notice it sooner." he chuckled softly. "About the venoms... You told me it was one of the siblings, yes?"

Eve looked up at Nitro and frowned.

"Well, that one that poisoned me didn't look like any ordinary cybertronian I've ever seen... And that tail of his had a poison sting at the tail end… That really hurt when he stung me…"

"Yeah. I know those siblings." He almost growled in disgust. "Part insecticon, and parts of other disgusting mix. They claimed themselves to be the most loyal decepticon ever. Pffft, more like a crazy fan club to me."

"Hm..." She started to look thoughtful. "But I wonder if it's really them who is the masterminds behind all that.. I mean, it seems like they're out on the streets and fields more or less all the time. Somebody else must be running the place, and I'm just assuming they have some kind of a hideout since they want decepticons to join them..." Eve looked a bit thoughtful before she looked at him again. Nitrobolt looked down to Eve.

"I know it's crazy. But I want to hunt them down. What do you say? Wanna join me?"

"..." She looked at him for a minute before she said anything "Sure... As soon as I'm better and can fight again... But how many are they? 2? 3? More?"

"There were 2 when I fought them. Guess the one you talked about was their sibling." He shrugged. "Who knows? There could be more of them... It's cool that you wanna help though. We'll just have to wait 'til you're well." Eve nodded a bit and sighed.

"Yeah... But I could leave tomorrow so I guess I'm already better, but I don't think I should get into a fight just yet..." Eve looked up at him and started to grin. "I have been feeling a bit bored lately, what do you say about getting out tonight you, me and Shunt? Just going to a bar, having a few drinks and having fun? The doc doesn't need to know. Or should we just get some energon of our own and have some fun?" Eve grinned and looked up at him.

He looked back to the femme, raising an optic ridge. Did she just, flirt with him? The mech grinned back. "Just the two of us? I don't think my boyfriend would agree, sweetspark."

"No no, the three of us." Eve still looked up at him. "We could just sneak in some energon to him and his room so we all three can have a chat and fun." she grinned again.

Nitrobolt stayed silent for a while, thinking. "Mmmm we can probably do that. We'll sneak in some high-grades for Shunt. He'll love it~."

She looked at him and sneered. "Want to go and fix some right away?"

He smirked down to her. "Heh sure." He gave the femme a look, his optics looked down to her frame, checking her out quickly. "Let's go then"

A while later they had some energon and other stuff and sneaked it into Shunt's room. They were all having a good time and Shunt had already got some blush on his faceplate. Eve was also starting to get a little bit heated on her faceplate too.

"Oh Frag.." Nitrobolt chuckled, his faceplate already heated up from the high-grades. "I think I'm... overcharged now. Waaaaay overcharged." He took another sip of high-grades as he chuckled.

"No no Shunt, I don't think you should drink that for a little while now... You want to stay awake don't you…?" Eve took the energoncube from Shunt and put it away, it was quite clear that Shunt was overcharged.

"I... I wanna frag you Nitro..." Shunt looked up at Nitrobolt and Eve started to laugh as soon as Shunt said that.

"Frag me? Frag ME?!" Nitrobolt laughed, dropping the cube as he did.

"Oh my...! But I also think Nitro want something with me, am I wrong?" Eve looked at him and grinned a bit. "You've been looking at my frame a lot today..." she said seductively. Shunt stared at Nitrobolt.

"You have WHAT!?"

Nitrobolt stopped his laugh as soon as Shunt looked at him.

"Oh, whoa! Don't be like that! Can't you see the lady got something with her frame there. You'd check her out too, Shunt~." He gave Shunt a smirk. "Tell you what? You can frag me however you want, it's like an apology from me~."

Shunt glared at Nitro and then looked at Eve who still smirked a bit. The next second Shunt reached out to Eve and poured out his energon on her frame.

"There, you can start by doing something about that mess." he glared a bit at Nitro again. Eve almost looked a bit surprised at Shunt but then smirked at Nitro.

"You heard him Nitrobolt, come here to my frame, be a good mech and do something about it..." The energon ran over her frame and down the rest of her body, she spread her legs a bit and looked at him.

"...Um..." Shunt looked at her and his faceplate heated up a bit more.

Nitrobolt blinked his optics in confusion, looking down to the now energon stained frame of the femme. His engine soon roared to live, making him smirk.

"Well why the frag not?" He crawled towards Eve, settling between her legs as he gently used his glossa to lick the energon off her thigh plate. He trailed his glossa up and down, tasting the sweet energon on her heated frame with a groan escaping his vocalizer.

Eve looked at Nitro and smirked as he licked the energon off her. Her wings twitched a little when he licked over her frame and let out a low groan of pleasure. Shunt stared at Nitrobolt and his faceplate was heated up as he saw him lick Eve's frame and chestplate.

"Eve...You can do whatever you want with him." Shunt said after a minute. "And I mean ANYTHING..."

Nitrobolt went lower to lick her crotch plate, tasting the sweet fresh energon. His engine purred with his own frame heated up. He couldn't help but smirked to hear of what Shunt just told Eve to do. Never thought the small mech would allow another bot to touch him. Nitro's yellow optics dimmed as he licked more of the energon on Eve's crotch plate, glossa trailing on to the seams, biting and nibbling a bit on the cables beneath her frame. Eve's wings twitched even more when he started to lick ad nibble on her. The next second she pulled Nitro up a bit and turned them around so that she sat astride his frame.

"Shunt, be a good mech and give something so I can tie this one down for a bit." she grinned and looked down at Nitrobolt.

"!?" Shunt stared at her for a second but did as he was told and gave her something to tie with. Eve started to tie Nitrobolts arms down and smirked as she did. The mech's optics glowed and brightened in surprise.

"W-Whoa what?!" his engine roared more, feeling himself getting more turned on. "Frag~ you guys are dirtier than I thought~." He purred as he was being tied up on his arms.

"Oh believe sweetie, this is nothing..." Eve smirked down at him and moved forward on his frame and the next second she sat on her knees, straddling Nitros face and opened up the panel to her crotchplate.

"Do you job as a good mech now..." she almost whispered and smirked. "You covering up back there on him Shunt...?" Eve looked over her shoulderplate at Shunt who stared at her and began to crawl over but stopped and began to hiccup. "...Or maybe not..." Eve mumbled with a low voice. Nitrobolt looked up to the femme, seeing as she opened her crotchplate, revealing her valve, slightly wet from their previous licking.

"I don't think I'll be a good mech~." he smirked, engine purred more as he dragged his glossa out, licking right on her valve rim.

Eve let out a groan as he started to lick her and put one of her servos on Nitrobolt's helmet, her own engines had started to purr more. Eve also felt that she became more and more wet. She looked a bit over her shoulderplate and began to smirk again and streatched one of her servos out towards Nitro's crotchplate and began to stroke a bit before she opened up his crotchpanel.

"Sorry Shunt..." she mumbled and pushed him gently aside as he had begun sway to lightly. "How much did you give him...?"

More lubricants dripping out from her valve, making Nitrobolt groaned as he lapped her valve. His glossa slowly pushing up to the tight valve, deeper and deeper into her.

"Mmmm frag you taste good~." then he pulled back a bit to chuckle. "I think I gave him-" He shuddered to feel his own crotchplate slid open, revealing his thick throbbing spike. "-T-too much~."

"...I can see that..." Eve looked at Shunt who now fell aside sleeping. "...Oh well, I'm not gonna stop now..." she groaned as he pushed up his glossa up her valve and trembled as her wings twitched. She turned around and lay over his frame a bit before she started to lick his spike. "This is going to be real interesting soon..." Eve mumbled and smirked.

Nitrobolt once again tried to move his hands in the bound. He went back to licking the femme's valve, pushing his glossa inside her, stroking every sensitive nodes inside. He let out a lustful moan as he felt his spike being licked. "Mmmm~." He bucked his hips up, thrusting into her mouth. Eve groaned even more as he licked around her sensitive parts.

Then she stopped licking and put Nitro's spike out of her mouth and grinned.

"Somebody's impatient I see..." the next second she turned around and loosened what she had tied up Nitro with.

"You take me from behind, and make sure to give my wings some attention too, got it?" Eve grinned as she turned around with her back towards him, standing on all four. He pulled his glossa out of her valve, lubricants coating his lip-plates. Nitro smirked as he raised into a sitting position, glad to be finally free from the bound. He licked his lip-plates clean, growling lowly with a smirk.

"Oh trust me. I know how to deal with wings." He leaned closer to her, guiding his spike right into her valve with a small grunt coming out from his vocalizer.

"Lucky me." She looked over her shoulderplate and her wings twitched again as he thrusted his spike into her valve. "Aaaahh... D-don't be afraind to be a bit rough...!" she looked over her shoulderplate again and smirked.

Nitrobolt smirked, guiding the tip of his spike into the femme's valve. He let out a small grunt to feel how tight she was. He pushed his hips forward, thursting fully into Eve in one quick thrust with his servo gripping the femme's waist as the other one teasingly stroking the tip of her wing. She started to pant and groan heavily as he thrusted into her and when he started to stroke the tip of her wing.

"You have been fragging flyers a lot before haven't you..? You know exactly where to stroke on the wings..." She smirked and looked over her shoulderplate towards him. The mech thrusted more into Eve and letting out a small groan as he did.

"Damn right I have." He leaned in, one clawed digit trailed up to Eve's upper wing. "Fliers loves me~" he chuckled with another groan escaping his vocalizer.

" I can...Mmm! See why...!" She panted and felt her faceplate got even warmer. She suddenly looked down at Shunt who had fall asleep right in front of them. "...Can he ignore that...?" Eve thought and looked a little bit over her shoulderplate again at Nitrobolt. "Obviously, he can..."

He ran a servo down to stroke the area right in between her wings on Eve's back. His hips kept thrusting in and out of her, smirking to feel her getting wet and wetter as he fragged her.

"Too bad Shunt is overcharged." he licked his own lip-plates as he panted. "He'd love this so much~"

"You can frag him tomorrow when I'm not here..." she groaned and smirked a bit. The next second she rose up on her knees and leaned back against Nitrobolt's frame and turned her head a bit and started to kiss and lick over his lip-plate, still panting.

"Too bad he's going to lose a chance to frag such hot femme like you" Nitrbolt smirked to Eve more, letting her raised and leaned against his back. He leaned in closer to her, groaning as their lip-plates pressed into a deep, hungry kiss. He wrapped an arm around Eve's waist as he rammed into her valve more, hitting the sensitive spots inside.

"If we do something like this again than it's not impossible that we might frag again..." She looked up at him and smirked. She kissed him back and panted even more when he hit the soft parts in her valve. It didn't take too long before both Eve and Nitrobolt overloaded and almost screaming. Nitro suddenly felt very tired and that his vision was getting worse. He looked down at Eve who had slipped down on the berth, passed out and was now recharging. Nitro gently pushed away a little on the berth before he lay down, passed out and started recharging.


End file.
